Secrets
by katraj0908
Summary: Post-HoH. The Seven have started running low on food and are planning what to do about it when they are visited by a goddess. She tells them that she'll give them seven days of food (plenty of food until they reach their destination) if they each tell her a secret. They agree, but is the goddess the only one watching? ONE-SHOT


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympians…the characters and events may be a bit OOC, just a fair warning so I don't get reviews about how this never happened or this person would never say that, because in this story they would.**

"We are running out of food," Piper said to the Seven. "Face it, we're going to have to stop somewhere before we get to our destination."

Everyone grumbled in reluctant in agreement, before Annabeth said, "While I agree with you Piper, we are in the middle of nowhere and won't be able to reach a place that sells food for a while."

The daughter of Aphrodite blushed, "I had thought we were closer to a town than I thought."

Leo looked at Percy with a grin and said, "If worst comes to worst, Percy can always fish for us!"

Annabeth groaned while Percy gave Leo a horrified look, "Fish are friends, not food!"

"Did you just quote _Finding Nemo_?" Frank asked, tilting his head slightly.

The son of Poseidon shrugged, "Doesn't matter, what does matter is that I don't eat what I can talk to."

They all sighed, out of ideas, then suddenly a bright light engulfed their vision. When the light died down, a goddess was in its place.

The goddess looked young with brown hair, blue eyes and a cheerful face but looks could be deceiving, "Hello Seven!"

They all had their hands on their weapons before nodding to the goddess in front of them, "Oh don't be like that, I am not an enemy, I have come to help!"

"What do you want in return?" Annabeth asked, there is no such thing as a free lunch after all.

The cheerful goddess turned to face Annabeth and said, "All each of you have to do is tell me a secret."

Everyone stiffened before Hazel said, "Um, you haven't even told us your name or what you are offering."

"Oh!" The goddess put a hand over her chest. "I am Thalia and I've come to offer you bountiful food."

"It's funny seeing someone named Thalia so cheerful," Percy said. "I'm used to our Thalia's sarcasm and constantly shocking me."

Thalia looked quite upset, "Do not talk to me of that horrid child," the group tried to not get upset at the goddess insulting their friend. "Always so dark, never looking light and happy."

"That isn't my cousin's thing," Percy replied.

The goddess nodded, "Yes, I've noticed. It's too bad that she didn't take up Aphrodite's fashion advice, oh well."

"So you want to offer us bountiful food if each of us tell you a secret?" Jason asked nervously.

"I will give you seven days' worth of food for the seven secrets you share," Thalia said to the group.

"Can we discuss this?" Piper asked the goddess.

Thalia nodded, "I will give you five minutes."

The Seven huddled together and Annabeth said, "I think we should do it."

The rest grimaced and Percy said, "I know this is the best, but I don't like the idea of a goddess knowing one of my secrets."

"Plus she can possibly spill them to the rest of Olympus," Piper pointed out.

"How else are we going to get food though?" Hazel asked the group.

They all sighed and then Jason said, "So we do it?" Everyone nodded.

Seven half-bloods turned around and Annabeth stepped forward, "Thalia?"

The goddess stopped pacing and looked at Annabeth, "Yes, daughter of Athena?"

"We have agreed with your proposition," she said with a grimace.

Thalia smiled and gave an excited clap, "I was hoping you would, I get to know the heroes of Olympus' deepest secrets! Sit down, sit down in a circle!"

"Now I'm going to grab a hat and put your names in, whose I pull will have to share their secret, understand?" They nodded and then she flashed out and came back. "Right, here we go!" She put her hand within a top hat and withdrew it, opening the paper she said, "Frank Zhang!"

Frank paled and then looked around the circle, "The only secret I can think of would be that I'm seriously afraid of fire because of my life stick that's why I'm so weary around Leo since he's a fire user."

Everyone was silent before Leo said, "Sorry, bro."

"It isn't your fault I have that fear," Frank shrugged. "Hopefully I'll get over it in time."

The Seven sighed and then looked at Thalia who grinned a put her hand back in the top hat, when she withdrew the piece of paper she said, "Leo Valdez!"

Leo gave an audible gulp and started ringing his hands, "When I disappeared, I ended up on Calypso's island." Percy sat up straighter at that, much to Annabeth's annoyance. "I started falling in love with her but then when I told her the quest I was on and who was on it all she would talk about and ask questions about was Percy, then I knew I didn't have a chance."

Percy grimaced and asked, "She's still on the island?" Leo nodded. "She shouldn't be, after the Titan war, I asked that her punishment be rescinded."

Leo shrugged, "She's still there."

"You went to Calypso's island?" Jason asked, astonished.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "I made Mt. St. Helens erupt and when I did it blasted me there."

"Why did you-"

"Let's just stop talking about Calypso now," Percy saw the look on Annabeth's face and knew she was upset.

"Right," Thalia said with an amused expression, Percy assumed that she was probably getting more gossip than she expected. She put her hand back in the top hat of doom and withdrew, "Annabeth Chase."

While Annabeth's face was emotionless, anyone that knew her well could see she was frightened, "The whole time during Tartarus I thought that either Percy or I would have to stay behind to close the Doors of Death, so when Bob and Damasen stayed behind I was so _relieved_ and _glad."_

Suddenly Annabeth started crying, "I was relieved and I know I should have been horrified or guilty, but I was happy that it wasn't Percy or me because it was so horrible there!"

Everyone was silent and didn't move until Percy put an arm around his girlfriend which caused her to start crying into his neck.

Percy cleared his throat, "How about we continue?"

Thalia put her hand in the top hat and withdrew a name, "Piper McLean!"

Piper was shaking slightly, but then straightened, "I could have stopped it," she looked at Percy and a now tearless Annabeth. "I could have stopped you falling into Tartarus, I saw it in _Katoptris_ but I didn't want to think it was true so I didn't tell anyone!"

"I don't think it was your fault, Piper," Percy said carefully with Annabeth nodding. "As much as I hated being there, it had to happen."

"But…"

"No, the Fates willed it and you can't go against the Fates," Annabeth said firmly, as if she hadn't cried at all.

Piper sighed deeply and said, "Fine."

They looked over at the sound of rustling paper and saw that Thalia was drawing the next name, "Jason Grace!"

The son of Jupiter looked around the group wide-eyed and then looked down at the ground, "Even after we were done being possessed by the eidolons in Topeka I still wanted to kill Percy because I wanted to be the most powerful half-blood, prove that I was the best hero."

Most of the Seven looked at Jason in a new light because they didn't think that the "Golden Boy" son of Jupiter would have such a dark side that he'd willingly kill an ally.

It was Percy that spoke first, "I understand where you're coming from."

Jason looked up at Percy, slightly incredulous. "How can you? Everyone at both camps loves you."

Percy looked at the deck of the ship and said, "I was jealous of your sister. After she came back from being a tree everyone seemed to focus their attention on her, even Chiron and Annabeth so one day I just snapped and we started to fight with our powers," Percy looked at Jason. "We would have killed each other if something hadn't interrupted our fight."

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend, shocked. She had no idea that he had felt that way and then turned back towards the goddess, Thalia.

"Right, who will be for the next round?" Thalia eyed the group. "Will it be Percy or Hazel? There are only two piece of paper left!" She reached within the hat and pull the paper out, "Hazel Levesque!"

The daughter of Pluto took a deep breath and looked at the floor, "I'm worried that I will compromise the quest due to the fact that I'm constantly reminded of my…unfortunate past because Leo looks so much like Sammy."

"You should just focus on your love for Frank," Piper suggested. "If you focus on that then you can try to ignore your unfortunate past."

"Watch it Beauty Queen, your Aphrodite is showing," Leo said.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Thalia scolded the son of Hephaestus. "Now, all that's left is Percy Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, what secrets lie behind those sea green eyes." 

Percy paled and then said, "While in Tartarus we faced _arai_ where if you killed them it will curse you with how you killed a monster in your past," the Seven gasped. "It sort of made me sympathize with the monsters, I wanted to kill myself because I felt like a murderer and it would only be right since I had killed so many monsters."

Percy could feel Annabeth shaking next to him and the shocked faces of his friends around him. They probably didn't expect Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos, blah, blah, blah to say something like that.

What Percy was not expecting and the rest of them weren't expecting was to hear a cough behind them. When they turned they saw a screen that showed the entire Olympian Council, which made the Seven pale.

"You set us up!" Annabeth nearly screeched.

"I'm still going to give you food, if that's what you're concerned about," Thalia said.

"No, we're concerned about the Olympians knowing our darkest secrets," Jason said, tightly as if he was trying to rein in his emotions.

Percy turned towards the Olympians, "Did you hear all of that?" Percy chanced a glance to his dad, who looked very pale.

The Olympians looked slightly sheepish, it was Apollo who spoke first, "We wanted to see how you all were."

"When we saw that you needed food, we sent Thalia and she always likes to play this game…we just watched," Hermes continued.

The Seven just looked at their parents, unamused and then Jason said, "Well, now you all know our darkest secrets and more. What are you going to do about it?"

"Probably gossip about it, while we risk our lives…again," Percy said, standing up and walking over to grab a water bottle. He looked at the screen, "Nice chatting with you, but we have to make plans to defeat the Giants and Gaea." With that Percy slashed his hand through the screen.

The Seven glared at where the screen had been and then turned to Thalia, "The food will be here shortly," they all nodded to her.

Mt. Olympus, Throne Room, after the conversation with the Seven.

The Olympians looked at where the screen had been and most of them were shocked at what they had just heard especially Zeus, Athena and Poseidon.

"They hate us," Athena said, trying to keep her composure.

"No," Poseidon shook his head. "They're disappointed in us," he grimaced. "Which is much worse than them hating us."

"Who knew that 'Superman' had such a dark side?" Hermes asked while putting down his phone. "I mean sure children of Zeus are known to want power, but to kill for that?"

"It's kind of shocking," Artemis agreed with the Messenger god. "He's always been the 'Golden Boy' of the Big Three children and now that picture is marred."

Zeus grunted, "It matters not! This is war and sometimes stress gets the better of us."

"So you condone killing allies," Athena drawled.

"That isn't what I said."

"Yes, you did," Aphrodite said while putting down her nail file.

"What I am saying is that Jason caved into his fatal flaw which happens to the best of heroes and shouldn't be held against him," Zeus said. "No matter how he went about it."

They were silent before Aphrodite said, "Then there was Leo's confession. That could make a good love triangle."

"No it could not, because as much as I despise sea spawn," Athena said. "I do not want to see Annabeth hurt due to Calypso."

Poseidon nodded, "I agree, Percy fell into Tartarus for Annabeth, don't add any addition drama into their relationship Aphrodite they've been through enough."

The Love goddess huffed and slunk into her throne, "Fine, I'll have to mess around with the rest of the Seven then."

"Annabeth's confession wasn't totally surprising," Hera said blandly.

"Excuse me?" Athena asked her step-mother.

"What I mean is that Annabeth is a prideful person and wishes she could do everything on her own so she was shocked by her own reaction to leaving two allies behind in Tartarus."

"I suppose," Athena said and then looked at Poseidon who was still pale. "What about Perseus?"

"What about him?" Zeus asked.

"Well he's killed nearly every monster there is, so he must have suffered a lot from the arai," Demeter replied. "No wonder he humanized them, since he's killed so many."

"Yes, but they would have killed him," Hephaestus said.

"True and Percy knows this, but Tartarus was probably messing with his mind and the arai must have told him things as well to push him over the edge," Apollo said.

Poseidon put his head in his hands, "I don't even want to think of my son killing himself."

"Well he didn't and now they are on their way to killing more Giants and stop Gaea from waking," Hera said.

"I'm just uncomfortable with the fact that Percy is disappointed in me," Poseidon said with Athena nodding in agreement.

"They've done so much and we're all on our thrones, just watching?" Athena said, looking around the room. "How fair is that?"

"The Ancient Laws…" Zeus began.

"Screw that!" Poseidon yelled. "Not only are the Giants a threat, but the Romans are going to be attacking Camp Half-Blood soon which will cause the deaths of many of our children."

"If that happens, who will take care of the monsters when we fight against the Giants?" Athena added.

Many of the Olympians shook their heads, "We can't win this war just sitting on our thrones, and we must help our children."

There was silence and then Zeus said, "What would you have me do?"


End file.
